


Haunted House

by tw1tter



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Mostly Platonic, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw1tter/pseuds/tw1tter
Summary: Eddie doesn't enjoy haunted houses.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> reddieholiday on twitter and wattpad

The night was Halloween. October 31, 1988. And the only thing scary on Eddie's mind was how much of a bragging asshole Richie was going to be when he was, in his words, “the only non-pussy in the group.’ But then again… the Cerese “Haunted” House was pretty scary. VERY scary.  
They had just left the last house, where Eddie had been embarrassed by Richie banging on the door 'till someone answered. Stan had scored a Twix, Eddie a licorice, but Richie getting an old people hard candy for his assery behavior.   
"You know where we're heading to now, Eds." Richie had nudged Eddie with just a little too much enthusiasm.  
Eddie rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. And don't call me that.” The haunted house. That's where there were going. Eddie could feel goosebumps travelling up his arms.   
“Eddie, if you're too scared, let's not go.” Stan was taking the position of Bill for the night, because Bill was always the motherly figure in the group. He stayed home though, because his brother's disappearance had both him and his parents shaken.  
“Man up Uris!” Richie exclaimed.   
"Can it Trash Mouth!"   
Eddie fumbled in his fanny pack to take out his inhaler but was able to gain control over his breathing before he needed it. He let out a relieved sigh and zipped up his fanny pack.  
"I'll be fine." He said quietly but loud enough for Richie and Stan to hear.  
Stan nodded and with that they headed towards the house. Richie rambled on and on about how it was minimalistic last year and how he hoped the moon landing was involved or something. Stan sent him an exasperated look and Eddie sent him a smile back.  
They approached the entrance, a small opening covered in black tarp.  
“Three this time Maureen, lost a party member to fear.” Richie smiled at the woman operating. The woman, Maureen, spoke into her walkie talkie.  
“Three coming in.”  
Richie grinned back at the two boys behind him. “I'll lead, Eds, do you want me to hold your hand?”  
Eddie turned his head to the side, assuming he was blushing. Richie made Eddie blush easily, the asthmatic could say why.  
“Beep beep, R-Richie.” Eddie fumbled on his words, not looking back.  
Richie stared at Eddie, waiting for an answer. "Well?"  
Eddie cleared his throat, his way of manning up, and looked at Richie, taking his hand. Richie smiled and looked at the lady sitting in the chair.  
"Head on in." She spoke, grinning as she watched the group walk through the blacked out gate.  
Richie charged through the dangling fabric while Eddie accidentally inhaled some and had to cough for a few seconds, tugging Richie back so he wouldn't leave him.  
The room was narrow with a left turn at the end. It was surprisingly brightly lit. There was a sort of curtain lining the walls. A curtain where, from experience, monsters hid. He shivered subconsciously and reached for his fanny pack, for his inhaler.  
Richie turned back before he could unzip it. “I'll protect you, don't worry. I always will.” Eddie knew it was only within earshot of the two of them. That calmed him down.  
Richie began to guide the group through the winding maze. Eddie heard screams, growls, and noises of the Halloween sort, but he didn't let them get to him. If he screamed this year, he would never hear the end of it. He was too old to be scared.  
“There's someone behind us!” Stan whisper-screamed uneasily. Eddie looked back and, sure enough, there was a figure hiding in the back corner.  
“Holy shit!” Eddie screeched.  
Richie, hearing Eddie and taking the hint, pulled the three of them into the next room.  
The next room consisted of blacked out walls and a cage in the corner of the room. The dim white lights made it hard to see what was in the cage but it was apparent that whatever was in there was chained up. Halfway through the room the thing in the cage began to scream, confirming the thing in the cage was a young woman.  
A large man walked through the door, towering over the children.  
“Leave the bitch alone!” He yelled and began to laugh, eyes following the children as they left the room, onto the next.  
The next room wasn't really a room at all. It was the backyard. Fake spider webs covered the top, forcing the kids almost to duck to get through. There was a mannequin doll on the other side of the webs, but that wasn't the part that spooked Eddie the most.  
There was an empty hall to the right, which wasn't empty for too much long. A man dragged a dead body along with a screaming girl down the hall in a plastic wrapped effort.  
“HELP ME!” She shrieked. “HELP ME PLEASE!” she reached her hands to the walls trying to get help.  
Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off her, terrified.  
Eddie was praying to himself that he wouldn't have to walk through that hall, but he knew he would have to, so he began to tremble.  
It seemed as if Stan knew what was about to happen too since he had put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. It made Eddie feel a little more confident knowing he wasn't the only one scared, but it also made fear wash over him more.  
They headed down the hall the woman was in and Eddie clung closer to Richie, who hadn't said anything at all since they got in. Unusual.  
They got to the end of the room and Richie stopped at the tarp leading to the next room. He took a deep, trembling breath and moved forward again, seemingly bracing himself. Was he… scared?  
The next room was full of candles. Richie squeezed Eddie's hand and surged forward. Stan said something about a shrine, which Eddie didn't hear, and Richie laughed half-heartedly.  
The next room was pure white like the last, and it really didn't look like there was anything scary there. Richie looked back. Eddie smiled forward at him, before realizing his gaze was just past him. Was he looking at Stan?  
No. Eddie looked back as well. There was a woman in a white cloak standing there, she almost blended in. Stan pushed them forward into the next room, probably not wanting to stand next to the woman any longer.  
As the group stepping into the proceeding room, it was hard to notice how dark and black it was. Despite the lighting, it would easily seen that there was a line of mannequins, all dressed in black cloaks with white tannish masks on.   
Eddie couldn't keep his eyes off them and he just knew that one of them was a real person, waiting to jump out.   
Progressing through the room, eyes wide and hand holding Richie’s, Eddie was almost out. This was the last room, he had realized, and he was almost out.  
Just as they reached the white fence to let them out, the last “mannequin” on stand jumped out at Eddie and brushed its fingers against his arm, almost pulling him towards it.  
He jumped before smiling and realizing that that was the last scare he had to go through tonight.   
He looked back at the person and gave them a thumbs up while smiling. The person returned the favor by nodding his way. Eddie smiled and turned back to Richie.  
“That was so fun!” Eddie exclaimed.  
They left the haunted house and Richie sent Eddie a small smile.   
“I'm glad you had fun.” He said almost solemnly.  
Stan stepped forward, dropping his basket of candy almost angrily. “What the fuck was that?”  
Richie laughed. “Didn't like it because we made you stay in the back?”  
“You guys were cuddling the whole fucking time.”  
“No!” Richie fired back.  
“You were, I bet all my Halloween candy on this, now it's Bill's. Good job.”  
Both Eddie and Richie sent Stan a confused glare before Eddie spoke up. “C’mon, let's get Bill some more candy.”  
The group finished up their halloween trick ‘r treating and Stan split off from the group to head back to his house while Eddie and Richie went to Richie’s house.  
“When is your mom coming to pick you up?”  
“Well she said she would be here at 8:15 but she’s probably asleep so around 9.”  
“Well… it's 8, and we still have another hour till she gets here… wanna watch a scary movie?”  
“I’ve never… Richie you know damn well my mom doesn’t let me watch horror mo-”  
“I’ll be here, there won't be anything to be scared of.” Richie smiled.  
Eddie sighed. “Fine, ok. Which one?”  
“I picked up this older one from a friend, Friday the 13th?”  
Eddie has never heard of that movie before.  
“Alright, put it in.”  
They had gotten halfway through the movie before Eddie’s mom had shown up banging on Richie’s front door.  
They had opened the door and Eddie’s mom had just let it all out.  
“Eddie where in the WORLD have you been! You were supposed to come STRAIGHT home! In the car! NOW!”  
Eddie looked down with a look of disappointment before walking out with his stuff.  
Walking out to the car with his mom, Eddie seemed sad, but that didn’t stop him from glancing back over his shoulder to smile at Richie who was standing in his doorway watching him leave.  
Richie raised a hand in goodbye and Eddie did too.


End file.
